Clash of the Links
Clash of the Links was a family-comedy film that parodies comedy, action, drama, live-action and animation and sci-fi, but takes the story seriously, it is all about Link from the Zelda CD-I series who teams up with different characters from different franchises to fight against the bad guys who have also teamed up themselves. It was co-produced by Disney, ITV, ITC, BBC Films, Universal, YouTube Poop Films, Celtic Films/Picture Palace, DHX Media, Nintendo, Constantine Films, Classic Media, New Line Pictures and Warner Bros and Peter Jackson, DreamWorks and DreamWorks Animation. The film was released in May 10th 2015 in cinemas worldwide. Characters Link (Nintendo, Zelda CD-I, Cartoon) Zelda (Nintendo, Zelda CD-I, Cartoon) Gwonam King Harkinian Impa Morshu Taran Princess Eilonwy Lucario Dimitri Yoshi Robbie Rotten Richard Sharpe Duke of Wellington Baldricks Blackadders Georges Melchetts Mary Poppins Bert Hermann Fegelein Otto Günsche Ugly Duckling Mother Swan Adolf Hitler Fourth Doctor Fifth Doctor Sixth Doctor Seventh Doctor Eighth Doctor War Doctor Spike Ord Leap Sportacus Reginald Jeeves Bertie Wooster David Nix The Prince Regent Skunk Snivy Stuffy Madame Upanova Questar Sylvia Shrek Petrie Littlefoot Nanny Captain Hook Gru Minions Mr. Bean Rowan Atkinson Jim Crow Jim Crow's brothers Mr. Stork Captain Jack The Brigadier Pterano Captain Picard Richard Stamper Alec Trevelyan Boromir Mordecai (deleted character) Legolas Will Turner Sean Bean Danny Pink Mushu Nellie the Elephant Orinoco Duke Bertram Henry the Green Engine Gordon the Big Engine He-Man Sea Hawk Imp She-Ra Cybermen Daleks Prince Charming Jasper and Horace Percival C. McLeach Amos Slade Cruella De Vil Edgar Zygon Ozzy & Strut The Horned King The Horned King's Henchmen Lord Farquaad Trivia * Nellie, Orinoco and Mushu were originally going to be major characters and scenes were filmed with them in, but they were reduced to cameo for no reason. They are still present in two scenes however (Nellie is with Orinoco and Mr. Bean at Antic base were Fegelein discusses about his enemy while Mushu is seen with Blue Yoshi as they talk much about Jeeves), though they are still major characters in the extended version (which reinstates the deleted scenes). To make things worse, Jim Crow's brothers were meant to show up in the non-extended version, but somehow did not make it into the final cut, but do show up in the extended version, But again to make things even worse, Mordecai was also intended to show up in both versions, but did not make the final cut. He would then appear in its sequels, starting with Clash of the Links II: Justice To Stop the Daleks, and acknowledges why he did not appear in its first film. * This film marks various actors and actresses who originally portrayed and voiced the characters return to reprise their roles (e.g Sean Bean returning to portray Sharpe and Julie Andrews returning to portray Mary Poppins), while characters who had deceased actors and actresses who voiced and portrayed them were replaced with sound-likes and look-alikes which includes Jim Crow (who was originally voiced by Cliff Edwards) now being voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson (which in turn makes him reprise the role from House of Mouse) and Mr. Stork (who was originally voiced by Sterling Holloway) is now voiced by Jim Cummings. To make this more extreme, animated Cruella is now voiced by Glen Close. Luckily, Pterano is still voiced by Michael York, while the pre-release version had Rowan Atkinson as Pterano. * This film had returning songs and themes from older films and TV series (such as A Spoonful of Sugar and Chim Chim Chree from Mary Poppins). * Madame Upanova, Nintendo Link, Ugly Duckling and Mother Swan now speaks for the 1st time. * This film was a extremely amazing success at box office, that it was given a line of action figures through Big Chief Studios (the designers to the live-action characters in action figure forms) and Pop Culture Shock (the designers to the animated characters in action figure form) in both 3.75 inch and 12 inch, novels and comics, and was given DVD spin-offs and theatrical sequels. * Sean Bean surprisingly appears as himself, Alec Trevelyan, Richard Sharpe and Boromir, to an extent Stephen Fry shows up as himself, Jeeves and the Melchetts, and Hugh Laurie appears as himself, the Prince Regent, David Nix, Bertie Wooster and the members of the George family. * When compared to Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Clash of the Links is a more kid-friendly film (even though it included characters from PG, 12 and 15 rated series such as Poirot, Sharpe, The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit). * For the 1st few bits of scenes with The Brigadier, he is portrayed by Nicholas Courtney for the 2010 to circa 2011 parts, but in later scenes, he is a Cyberman portrayed by Jeremiah Krage who turns up to met the Fifth Doctor and then fight in battle and then flies off for new adventures. * This was the 1st film since Dumbo to feature Jim Crow, Jim Crow's brothers and Mr Stork. * While Lizard Man from the Filmation take of He-Man appears as a major character in this film, while reprised by Lou Scheimer, some of his dialogue had to be done by Stephen Fry due to the apparent passing of Scheimer in 2013, considering its long development from 2009 to January 2015. As a result, Stephen Fry would permanently voice Lizard Man for its sequels. On the other hand, George DiCenzo managed to complete all of his lines for his characters during the films early development from January 2009 to June 2010 before his apparent passing in August 2010. So this film is dedicated to both Lou Scheimer and George DiCenzo. For its sequels, his characters, Sea Hawk and Captain Hook became voiced by Ian McShane. * This film was known to have marked the return of both He-Man, She-Ra, Lizard Man, Imp and Sea Hawk from both the Filmation version of He-Man and The Masters of The Universe and She-Ra: Princess of Power. * Since Julie Andrews and Dick Van Dyke returned to reprise their roles as Mary Poppins and Bert respectively, they had already aged out of their roles, Disney called in body-doubles with similar face-shapes and CGI to bring Mary Poppins and Bert to life. Category:Comedy Category:Parodies Category:Crossovers Category:Clash of the Links Franchise